mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 310: A Tale of Two Gallaghers
"A Tale of Two Gallaghers" was originally released on July 4, 2016. Description Happy Birthday, America! We got you another episode, but you have to share it with everyone. Also, you should not enjoy the last 10 minutes at a family bar-b-q without headphones. It gets pretty blue America! Enjoy! Suggested Talking Points Joey's 'Stang, Up Our QPE, Dumpster Lamb, Spirit of Music, Hamper of Secrets, The McElroy Way, FakeOutkastFans, Cougar Town, Teaching Internet Outline 08:40 - Hey brothers, my friend brought me a leg of lamb she found in a supermarket dumpster as a house gift when she came to stay for a couple of days. She didn't mention it came from a dumpster until I cooked it and served it. Is this okay? Thanks. -- Joe 12:19 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user JJ, who asks: I see Orbs when I play my guitar? Today I saw something strange while watching a recording of myself playing my guitar. I recorded the video in slow mo on my phone to see the strings vibrate. Its really cool, but I noticed a small white orb pop into frame directly on my fret board. I started from the 15th fret and traveled down the neck to the 5th fret. It moved fast as hell too. It reminded me of a shooting star by the way it moved. It then hovered for a second and then at a much slower pace, floated around the strings in a spiraling motion. So was it just dust? a spirit who wants to jam? Id love to read some theories on it! 19:50 - I work at a startup where one of the perks is a laundry service. Once a week we can bring in a bag of laundry for wash and fold. I am going on parental leave soon, and I have light-heartedly announced my intention to drop by during my leave to drop off and pick up my laundry. Here's the problem: everyone keeps acting like I'm joking. I feel like if I ask outright, I'm putting them in a position where they can't say no, even if it's not okay. Am I taking a work perk too far? Is there a way to clear this up without putting someone in an awkward position? -- Laundry Leecher 27:03 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Cain, who asks: Who else can't stand fake Outkast fans? The ones that just put Andre 3000 and say oh he's creative. Have ya'll actually listened to Outkast albums ? Andre 3000 is kind of like Kendrick Lamar, Observant & Introspective, he talked a lot about what was wrong with urban America. Intricate rhyming and unique musically B/S ATliens is the best Outkast album ? 34:18 - MZ - Advertisement for the Minority Korner. 43:25 - My landlord recently had a fence erected around my house, including a gate that stands between my front door and the sidewalk. He lives on the block, and really seems to enjoy making eye contact while walking up to my house and closing the gate every time I fail to do so. I've never spoken to the guy, so it seems like a pretty weird power play to me. Should I just hold my breath until I move away, or is it time to escalate? -- Open In Iowa City 48:45 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Usman, who asks: Teaching Internet My Uncle ? Hello all well first my english is not good but hope you can understand ok my uncle want to learn INTER from me im using the internet since 2010 and i have much knowledged about internet downloading + searching almost Everything but im confused how can i TEACH him Internet so i need your Suggest from where should i need to start ? how can i Teach him INTERNET Thanks 57:59 - Housekeeping 62:52 - FY - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Joe S, who asks: Does Seattle have culture, class, cuisine, opera, all the stuff I see in Frasier? Quotes On there being two Gallaghers Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes